monsters_den_book_of_dreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills are the epic feats that your heroic adventures will gain along their journey through the dungeons. Each class has skills that are unique to them but there are some common skills which aren't really all that amazing. The are just the common attacks any old mercenary or traveller can do. Each class starts with one of these skills (the one they have depends upon what weapon they have equipped) and 2 unique ones. The "common" skills are melee attack, ranged attack and magic attack. Melee attacks are attacks inflicted with melee weapon, ranged attacks are attacks inflicted with a bow or crossbow and magic attacks are attacks using a staff. The only other type is of skill is a passive skill. These are permanent bonuses to your heroes. Each class has 2 passive skills unique to them which can be upgraded up to 25 times. This page is dedicated to listing all of the unique and amazing skills that only your experienced heroes can learn and all of the passive skills that they will develop as they fight the horrors only found in the dungeons. Barbarian The barbarian's skills are reckless but highly damaging attacks and buffs that sacrifice defence and teamwork for massive blows dealt to the enemy. The barbarian's passive skills are listed below. 'Brutality - '''Each skill rank: 2% chance that an attack will cause 50% additional damage '''Vengeance - ' Each skill rank: 4% chance when damage received that damage inflicted increases by 30% next turn Cleric Clerics use their holy abilities to heal themselves and others and to destroy all evil (particularly undead). They can also grant allies bonuses or deal strong melee attacks. The cleric's passive skills are listed below. 'Wrath -' Each skill rank: 3% chance that the smite spell will stun the target 'Benediction -' Each skill rank: 4% chance that the heal spell will cure all negative afflictions. Conjuror Conjurors are masters of summoning magic, conjuring constructs to aid their allies and vex their enemies as well as calling forth temporary allies. They wear light armor. The conjuror's passive skills are listed below. [[]][[]] 'Augement Strength -' Each skill rank: 2% extra damage for summoned creatures' attacks. 'Augement Health -' Each skill rank: 2% extra health for summoned creatures. Mage The mage's arcane knowledge let him/her cast spells to damage enemies from afar. The mage's passive skills are listed below. 'Spell Mastery -' Each skill rank: 1% chance that no power cost will be deducted when casting a spell 'Shielding -' 1% chance that incoming damage will be nullified at the cost of 10 power Ranger Ranger's skills give buffs, get rid of debuffs or deal a lot of ranged damage (especially to wild animals). The ranger's passive skills are listed below. 'Creature Lore -' Each skill rank: 2% chance on attack to identify the target's vulnerability reducing their damage resistance by 40 for the remainder of the battle. This skill may reduce damage resistance below 0. 'Vitality -' Each skill rank: 1% of maximum health added to base health regeneration. Rogue Rogues are sneaky masters of blade and stealth. They are strong in offense and can rebuff enemies or user their stealth. The rogue's passive skills are listed below. 'Poisoncraft - '''Each skill rank: 2% of damage caused by weapon attacks are added to the target as poison. '''Elusiveness -' Each skill rank: 3% chance that enemies won't directly target the rogue for attacks, when other targets are available. The rogue can still be a secondary target of an area attack directed at somebody else. Warrior The warrior is master of all melee weapon. They use their great strength for offense. The warrior's passive skills are listed below. 'Leadership -' Each skill rank: 3% chance that a successful attack by the warrior will cause a random ally to perform a bonus attack on the same ally. 'Armour Proficiency -' Each skill rank: 2% bonus to the armour rating gained from armour.